


【刷星】老师好美

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Summary: 不足600字小作文
Kudos: 5





	【刷星】老师好美

“老师今天也好漂亮”，英语阅读权顺荣一个字也没看进去，一个劲的偷瞄自己的英语家教洪知秀，边想边悄悄夹紧了腿。走神被发现了，老师从背后靠过来，嗓音轻轻柔柔的训人也好听。“老师你好香”，洪知秀无奈得笑弯了眼，眼褶里的风情藏不住的漾开来。

英式校服就是好，短裤配长筒袜，手轻易就能顺着裤筒伸进去摸到内裤，只是轻轻拉起边缘弹下去就能收获一声低微的呻吟，洪知秀揽着跨坐在自己身上的孩子玩得津津有味。权顺荣的胳膊紧紧环着老师的脖子，头扎在洪知秀脸侧，每一声喘息都在狭小的空间里被放大，“老师你摸摸我”。

真的只是摸，一只手充满控制欲的揉捏后颈，然后顺着脊背滑下来，老师手里藏着一个醉人的温柔乡，权顺荣满脑子都是汹涌的坠落快感，危机意识让他只能把双臂收得更紧。洪知秀双手覆上屁股揉捏的时候权顺荣额头已经出了一层薄汗，脚趾在长筒袜里蜷缩起来，白嫩的膝盖在椅子上跪得通红，两条藕节似的小腿轻轻打着颤。

两个人都衣着完好，看起来只是老师在安慰因为做错了太多题而难过的孩子，实际上欲望贲张，伪善的面皮下是诱人的精怪。权顺荣直起身子方便洪知秀顺着大腿摸上来，老师的头靠在椅背上微微向后仰起，权顺荣从上面看着看着就入了迷，头越来越低，嘴唇都紧张得哆嗦起来，“不行哦，顺荣”。洪知秀把头抵在权顺荣剧烈起伏的胸口上低低的笑了，“顺荣真可爱”，裤子前面的布料湿了一块，权顺荣射了。


End file.
